


Kill with Affection

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat doesn’t believe it, Black Hat is terribly amused, Flug didn’t think this one through, Flug issues a threat, Kissing, M/M, Mix of ooc/ic, Touching, Try to kill your boss with affection, does taking off some clothes count as a striptease?, plans backfire, what is this fluff that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: After being provoked, Flug claims that he can kill Black Hat with his bare hands. Black Hat finds this laughable and decides to humor him, only to find out that Flug’s way of ‘killing him’ might in fact do just that if the demon can’t adjust to the sudden...affection.





	Kill with Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I was woken up by a thunderstorm and wrote this. It is a wonder I didn’t write this pairing sooner but I was determined to have at least one generic fic with no pairings going into this fandom before diving into the ships.

The perfect model of an older airplane spiraled down until it hit the ground and shattered into pieces amid Black Hat’s laughter.

Flug could do nothing but stare in sheer horror at the pieces. It had been one of a kind and had cost him a small fortune. One he had had to save up bit by bit for, and now it was ruined.

”Quit playing with your toys and get back to work.”  Black Hat’s order was dismissive, but coupled with the way the demon carelessly kicked the pieces aside, it was the last straw for the doctor.

Flug’s firsts clenched. He couldn’t take it anymore. His boss just had to push all his buttons that day. First the terrorizing, then the scolding for falling behind, the anger over messing an order up, and now, to add insult to injury, the demon had destroyed the model plane Flug had been working on in his minimal free time. He wasn’t even due back to working on a new order for at least another ten minutes!

”Something the matter, doctor?” Black Hat dared to step down on a tiny plane wing, breaking it in half with a crunch of his heel. “Or didn’t you hear me?”

The devilish grin on Black Hat’s face made Flug snap, and the doctor tore into the demon, no longer silent but pissed off.

“I heard you. I was just trying to think of a way to tell you how sick I am of you shoving me around and insulting me and destroying my property that I paid for! That model was one of a kind! There isn’t another one like it!” Flug sucked in a breath of air and continued, hands waving in the air, “I’m tired, I’m hungry and I hate that you think that just because you’re the boss that you can walk in and demand things from me.  I hate how you walk all over me like a damn floor mat! I hate that you abuse me all the damn time and you still have the gall to wonder what the matter is?” Flug sneered, the expression lost for the most part because of the paper bag over his head. Flug took another breath before he rattled off some other grievances, his voice wavering. Flug only grew angrier at the way Black Hat merely stood there looking terribly amused with the outburst.

”I...I just...” Flug was running out of ways to explain just how upset he was, and was further riled up at the way Black Hat continued to grin eerily at him. Flug, shaking from the anger and the adrenaline, stood there with his chest rising and falling rapidly from the rush of yelling.  Then, Flug said the only thing that he could think of that might get his point across.

“If I could, I would kill you right now with my bare hands!” The moment those words left his mouth, Flug snapped his jaw shut with an intake of breath. That got his boss’ attention all right.

“Is that so?” Black Hat didn’t seem to be fazed by the claim and instead, if possible, seemed more entertained than before as he slowly approached Flug. “I can’t see how you could possibly accomplish that.”

Flug cringed back but didn’t get very far as Black Hat reached out and caught an arm, dragging the doctor close.

“You don’t have any claws.” Black Hat pointed out, using his other hand to casually draw the glove off of Flug’s hand. The demon let the glove drop to the ground and slipped a hand under Flug’s scratched and scarred one, as if to show the way that the nails weren’t sharp. “At most, you could probably get a few scratches in, but it wouldn’t hurt me one bit.”

“I wasn’t thinking of scratching you.” Flug said in a small voice, and dearly wished he were anywhere but here. He shouldn’t have said anything and now Black Hat was way too close to him and -

“What? Were you going to bite me then?” Black Hat’s grin grew. “That wouldn’t do much damage either, since your teeth aren't like mine.” Black Hat bared his fangs to show them off before he reached up and pulled the paper bag off of Flug’s head despite his protests. Black Hat set it aside before seizing Flug’s chin, the demon's other hand letting go of Flug's arm in order to pop open his jaw. “As expected. You humans don’t have any sharp teeth but for those canines and even those aren't sharp enough to tear into flesh.  It wouldn’t hurt me at all.”

“Human bites can hurt...” Flug stammered when Black Hat let go of his jaw. “And I wasn’t going t...to bite you...” With mortification, Flug found himself whisper, “Not unless you want me to.”

“What was that?” Black Hat asked, peering at the doctor curiously.

“Nothing!” Flug said hastily. “But after seeing your reaction to weapons and some heroes' powers, I’ve come up with a hypothesis about what could actually affect you.”

“Oh?” Black Hat took a step closer to Flug and leaned in a little. “Does this have to do with ‘killing’ me with your bare hands?”

“Yes.” Flug managed, not liking how close the sharp fangs of his boss were to his exposed face.

“Go on ahead, doctor."  Black Hat took a step back and spread his hands, "I’m curious to see what you think could possibly cause me any harm, especially if you're not going to use an actual weapon against me.” Black Hat leered at Flug, clearly thinking the human was out of his mind.

Maybe Flug was, but he wasn’t going to back down that easy. The small model plane scattered across the ground in pieces would be avenged. Flug slowly took off his other glove and flexed his hand before he removed his lab coat and tossed it aside.

Black Hat raised a brow but remained where he stood.

“You need to...take some layers off, boss. Or I won’t be able to test my theory.” Flug managed to say in a level voice before he promptly felt a flush rise on his cheeks. Had he basically just asked Black Hat to undress?

Black Hat was now wearing a shit-eating grin but said nothing, as if amused with the way Flug was embarrassing himself. With a smooth movement, Black Hat shrugged out of his suit-coat and draped it fussily on a nearby chair. The next thing that went was the vest, and Black Hat, still grinning, locked his visible eye on Flug as he rolled up the red dress shirt sleeves to his elbows, exposing the dark skin beneath.

Flug dearly wanted to get to his paper bag so that he could put it back over his head.  He wanted to be able to openly stare at his boss being...dressed down and weirdly more relaxed than was usual.

“Is this enough?” Black Hat asked with a hand casually indicating himself.  The demon, of course, left the hat on his head.

“Yes, but just...one more thing.” Flug took a breath, let it out and then walked up to his boss, who merely inclined his head a bit to watch him. “Um.”

“Get to whatever is going on in that head of yours and start this...experiment.” Fangs bared themselves in a terrifying smile. “I’m curious to see what you think could possibly cause harm to me.”

Flug didn’t trust himself to speak and instead focused on the task at hand. But the moment he reached up and hooked a finger in Black Hat’s tie, the mood subtlety shifted. Not daring to look his boss in the eye, Flug undid the knot in the tie and tugged it loose.  Flug made a brief show of it slipping from around the demon’s neck and looping it loosely around his own neck in a messy tie. There was a snicker at that, but Flug wasn’t done yet as he loosened Black Hat’s dress shirt collar, exposing skin. Curiously, Flug traced a few fingers along the throat and...did Black Hat just swallow at his touch? Flug carefully repeated the gesture and...yes, there was no doubt that Black Hat, after brief hesitation, pressed into the touch.

Interesting.

Flug smiled as he pulled his hand away and decided that if Black Hat was playing dumb he was going to as well.

“I’m not convinced this is anything but a way for you to weasel out of work.” Black Hat said shortly, even if he seemed a little...out of breath.

“I haven’t really started yet.” Flug was going to have too much fun with his ‘experiment.’ Flug grabbed hold of Black Hat’s right hand and removed the glove.  Flug made a point to trace Black Hat's palm with a finger, before doing the same with the left hand.  Flug bit back a smile at the way the demon's hand jerked as he traced the palm, before Flug grasped the twitching hand and pressed his lips to it. Black Hat’s reaction was well worth it as he felt the demon’s hand jerk within his own.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Black Hat hissed like he was in pain as Flug seized his right hand and laid a kiss there as well. “Flug!”

Grazing his teeth lightly against Black Hats wrist, Flug started to leave faint nips along the demon's forearm, before he pressed a kiss into the crook of the elbow.

Again, Black Hat cringed at the touch, but otherwise did nothing to dissuade Flug. The demon seemed determined to not allow what Flug was doing to get to him.

Flug repeated the process with the other arm, noting the way that Black Hat was obviously preventing himself from lashing out.

“I don’t...see how this...proves anything...” Black Hat grit out, clearly relieved when Flug stepped back briefly. “Done already, doctor?”

“No, just wanted to see something.” Flug said, and see he did. Black Hat was flustered to be sure and apparently not certain what to do with it. Flug’s eyes landed on Black Hat's neck and the demon tensed up at the twisted smile that worked its way onto Flug’s face. “I think it’ll work.”

“You think what will...ugh!” Black Hat froze in place when Flug dared to hug him. The eldritch demon almost seemed to tremble before he got a hold of himself and let out a low growl of warning.  "Desist with this disgusting display of affec-agh!"

Flug dared to start to leave kisses along the side of Black Hat's jaw and then down his throat, teeth nipping skin now and again. Flug pressed a kiss to where he had felt Black Hat swallow and then did it again. The anger that Flug had been feeling was being replaced with something else. Flug would not have anticipated that his boss would ever be able to turn him on. But the way he was reacting...it was way too cute for the demeanor his boss normally exhibited.

Just as Black Hat was about to say something, Flug dared to bite down and almost laughed when he heard his boss let out a low groan instead of a growl.

“And now, I go in for the kill.” Flug said against skin, laughing a little when Black Hat's hands gripped his shoulders, the talons lightly digging in. Flug hastily reached up and grabbed Black Hat around the back of his neck and dragged him over into a kiss. Heedful of the sharp teeth, Flug coaxed Black Hat into returning he kiss, even if the demon seemed to be grumpy about it and sullenly growling into the kiss.

The moment Flug began to run his hands over Black Hat's shoulders and back, the doctor was surprised to find the demon let go of him and fall limp against him with a soft sound. Flug staggered under the weight and ended up falling backwards onto the ground. Flug thought that might end his, ah, experiment, but Black Hat merely flopped onto the ground next to him with a sigh.

Upon realizing that he hadn't landed on Flug, Black Hat let out a low, frustrated snarl and moved closer until he could half rest on Flug’s lap.  The demon paused a moment, before he pressed his back into Flug’s hands. There was a short silence, before Black Hat spoke up, sounding oddly drunk off Flug's attentions.

“Continue.”

Flug held in a laugh, and ran his hands over his boss' back. After the frustrating task of trying to feel through the shirt, Flug dared to ask something.

“Can you...take this dress shirt off?” Flug felt he may have gone too far with that but to his utter shock, Black Hat merely propped himself up without a word.  The demon unbuttoned the shirt with one hand and took it off, a little careless in tossing it to join his other clothing.  Black Hat made brief eye contact with Flug, before merely settling back on Flug’s lap with a sigh.

Again, interesting.

Flug cautiously ran his hands along the exposed skin of the eldritch demon's back, and curiously ran a hand down the spine.

Black Hat damn near purred at that and tentacles suddenly burst out of his back and began swaying lazily through the air.

Flug reached up and grabbed one, fascinated that he was able to take a look at it instead of being menaced or seized by it. Flug slid a quick look his boss' way, to see his reaction to the limb being held, but there was no response other than a slight shift. Black Hat seemed oddly cooperative and relaxed, and that gave Flug a little more confidence while examining the tentacle and wondering what he could find out if he were able to take tissue samples.  Flug pressed his fingers around the tentacle, and deduced that the texture of the tentacles were rougher then Black Hat's bare skin, which was smoother to the touch.  Similar to human skin but not quite. Flug held still when a mouth appeared on the tentacle and it nibbled at his hand. Flug let go of the tentacle and turned his attention to Black Hat, before he ran his fingertips lightly along the demon's back.  Flug traced his fingers around the tentacles, as the tendrils slowly moved out of the way when the back of his hand bumped into them.  Flug was still rather intrigued how they just appeared like that, and his eyes fell on where they had split out of his boss' back.  

Black Hat’s clawed hands stretched out a little, and his body shifted a little so that Flug could more easily touch his back even with the tentacles out.  In fact, the appendages moved up and out of the way, as if giving Flug more space to work.

With a few careful pets of his hands down the demon's back, Flug was able to get Black Hat to move off of his lap and lie face down on the floor. Flug noted the way that the tentacles were still swaying idly, and brushed his finger along one of the splits where a tentacle poked out.  The resulting low groan of pleasure was surprising, but Flug wore a triumphant grin nonetheless. It seemed that Black Hat was more affected by his touch than Flug initially guessed he would be. Flug dared to see what would happen if he straddled the demon’s lower back. 

The moment Flug settled his weight over his boss, there was a lazy, yet interested, growl from Black Hat.  Flug couldn’t help but let out a short laugh as his hands settled on the demon's upper back as he carefully lie on his stomach between the tentacles. 

The growl turned into a low rumble but it was a sound closer to pleasure than one of warning.

Flug took a breath, and then he leaned up to nuzzle Black Hat's shoulder with nose and cheek, causing the rumble to deepen as the eldritch demon's body went slack. Flug grinned, not unlike his boss when something went his way. With no warning whatsoever, Flug opened his mouth and bit down hard on his boss’ shoulder. Flug hadn’t forgotten about the model airplane lying broken on the floor nearby. 

Black Hat's pleased rumble turned into an angry, startled hiss. 

Flug wrapped one arm around Black Hat's neck and the other around his arm as Flug bit down harder and...well, what did you know, he broke skin and tasted...was that blood?

”It seems I have to rescind my comment from earlier.” Black Hat said at length. “It seems that humans _can_ cause damage with their teeth.”

Flug bit just a little harder at that and then let go, giving the bite mark a lick before Flug became flustered over what he had just done. 

Had he...had he just bitten his _boss_?

Flug's gaze darted down and stared at the broken skin.  He _had_...he had just bitten a demon.  It would have almost been funny if Flug weren't worried that Black Hat might kill him for this.  Flug wasn’t sure what he expected as retaliation to his actions, but being hoisted into the air by the tentacles amid Black Hat's sudden, delighted laughter wasn’t one of them. Nor was being brought to dangle in front a bare chested demon who, while still rather relaxed, was now lying on his back and wearing that shit-eating grin again.

“You didn’t kill me, you know.” Black Hat said, as he propped himself up on his elbows in order to stare up at Flug, who was still trapped by the tentacles. “Just a bite won’t do me in, you know.”

“I know.” Flug could still taste the blood in his mouth and was rather unnerved by the way his boss seemed transfixed by the sight. Flug didn’t bother trying to free himself. If his boss didn’t let go of him there was no point in struggling.

There was a brief moment of silence before Black Hat broke it.

“The way you just touched me didn’t seem to have anything to do with trying to kill me.  If anything, it seemed more like you were trying to get me to lower my guard.” Black Hat commented as he got his feet. With a sharp grin, Black Hat indicated the bite on his shoulder before the demon reached out to slip a hand beneath Flug’s chin. “You know, Flug, if you wanted to have sex, all you had to do was ask.  There's no point in wasting time if that's what you wanted with all those...”  Black Hat gave a disgruntled sound before forcing a few more words out,  "Affectionate gestures."

"What?” Flug asked, voice cracking as if he hadn’t heard his boss correctly. “I don’t think that...maybe I should go back to work and-“

Black Hat snapped his fingers and the pieces of the model plane were suddenly whole once more.  The demon rolled his eyes at the happy expression that lit Flug's face and made an incensed sound when Flug wriggled a hand free and hugged the tentacle around him in quiet thanks for fixing the plane.  Black Hat grimaced when Flug's fingers dug into the limb and spoke in a strained, but serious, voice.

"Break one of my model planes again and I'll make sure to finish my experiment to kill you.  I bet I could find something to immobilize you with and-"  Flug yelped when the tentacles suddenly dropped him but he didn't fall to the ground because Black Hat caught him in his arms.  "Um, I...I'll..."  Flug dissolved into a nervous laughter when Black Hat made a bit of a face before nuzzling Flug's cheek.  "A...are you sure I shouldn't j...just go back to...to working on-"

“Oh no, doctor, you had your fun.  You're not going anywhere until we've addressed your desire to...'kill me'.” A forked tongue lolled out from between sharp fangs as Black Hat leered at the human he held in his arms.  The demon leaned in close and licked his way into a kiss to remove the traces of his blood from Flug’s mouth. Black Hat allowed Flug to regain his breath, before the demon brought his face close to Flug’s blushing one. A thin tentacle looped over the demon's shoulder to toy with the sloppily done tie around Flug's neck as Black Hat's fangs bared savagely in anticipation, “I get to play now.”


End file.
